Last wish
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora was in love with Riku but there's just one problem he was in love with another person. And to make it worse, Sora doesn't have much time left due to a serious illness. So he wants to accomplish his last wish, to see Riku blissfully happy. Therefore, he wants to help Riku get together with his loved one. Will he get his last wish? Or will Riku develop other feelings? (Sadness.)
1. How long?

7:30 a.m. Ring! Ring! Sora slowly woke up with the sound of his alarm clock ringing, indicating that it was time for him to get up. The brunette groaned, tiredly.

He didn't want to get up but he had too, or he'll miss his appointment which is at eight o' clock. He smacked his alarm clock off, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep in his warm covers. But he knew that wouldn't be an option right now.

Rising up from bed to stretch his arms as an attempt to wake up, which still didn't have an affect on him. He started to change, taking of his pajamas and putting on decent casual clothes, such as a plain t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sora? You up already?" his blonde, older brother Roxas asked, knocking through Sora's door. Both brothers are extremely close, Roxas was just a year older than Sora but that didn't stop them from being at each other's side.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute! Let me just wash up." Sora shouted, but not to loudly, just enough for Roxas to hear.

"Okay." Sora then went to the restroom to wash up quick, after finishing he left his room and ran downstairs.

He saw his older brother Roxas waiting for him on the couch.

Roxas had a serious expression on his face while looking at his younger brother.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He questioned, worriedly.

Sore smiled, faintly. "I'm sure... I just don't want you to hear what the doctor will say Roxas."

"Sora I'll-"

"Roxas please. I need to do this on my own, I need to know how long. I wouldn't want to see you breakdown on me. You're my tough older brother after all." Sora said, smiling at Roxas, assuring him that everything will be okay. At least for now.

The blonde closed his eyes, signing in defeat. "Alright. But please call me on your way out to tell me everything." His voice was slightly shaky with a hint pleading.

"I will." The brunette reassured softly. Just as he was about to walk out the front door Roxas spoke up.

"When are you telling Riku?" He questioned.

Sora stood still, hand on the door knob. Hearing his best friend's name made him feel guilty, that he has yet to tell Riku about everything. He had no idea how to respond to the sudden question because he still didn't know how too.

"Soon.." Was his short reply before he opened the front door and left without looking back at Roxas, because he knew the expression his older brother would have on.

* * *

Sora was in a white room filled with many machines, he was sitting on a medic table, waiting. The nurses took out blood from him, which was a lot. He never did like needles, especially pointy ones! But it had become a routine every time he had an appointment to check on his illness level, and today was the day the major results would come in. Finding out how long he has left to live...

He was extremely scared right now about the results, he didn't want to know but at the same time he wanted too. After waiting for fifth-teen minutes, the doctor came in but with a frown.

"Hello Sora." He greeted, melancholy.

"Morning Leon!" Sora said, smiling. Since Sora had been a patient for Leon for a quite a while now, they had became friends, to the point of calling each other's first names.

"How have you been?"

"You know the same, but other than that peachy." Sora didn't want to be sad he wanted to be happy till the very end.

"You're truly an amazing person Sora. I wish you weren't the one to have this.." He trailed off, he was sadden about the whole situation.

The young brunette signs, "Me too." It was silent for a moment till Sora spoke up, "So how long?" He questioned.

"Sora I don't want-" Leon was caught off, "How long?" Sora repeated, loudly.

"Couple of months, the most half a year." Leon told him, sadly.

"I see, I don't have much time left then.." Sora eyes started getting watery, but suddenly Roxas entered the room. But he appeared completely different.

Roxas' face was covered with tears, his eyes were bright red as if he was crying for a while. He wanted to scream, to punch something or someone.

"R-R-o.x..as. " Sora stuttered, crying, looking at him.

"He secretly came because he was worried about you. And I told him the news first because he pleaded." Leon admitted, he was feeling awful. "I'll let you guys talk.." He left the room, before he starts getting too emotional. He wouldn't admitted but he was fond of Sora, to see him have only a few months to live made him feel like he failed as a doctor for not being able to save Sora, even through there was nothing else he could have done.

"Sora." Roxas rushed to him, embracing him in a comfort hug. Both crying miserably, Sora hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to die Roxas," the brunette admitted, sobbing. He wanted to be strong but when death was around the corner, he couldn't help but be afraid now.

"Shsssh, I'll be with you every step of the way. You're not alone." Roxas whispered, comforting his younger brother. He was beyond devastated, he was going to lose his only family member he ever had. Both not knowing there parents since they died when they were really young, not really knowing them.

"Really?" Sora said, sniffing.

"Yes, lets make everyday count. We'll do everything you ever wanted to do, together." Roxas smiled to him, wiping his tears away.

"Thanks Roxas. And I know my very last wish..." he said, looking directly at his older brother.

"What is it?"

"I want to see Riku blissfully happy."

* * *

**Author's Note... **This idea came to me, because my aunt was talking about diseases and having only months to live. So I wanted to do a story like that, and I don't thing it will have a too happy ending guys... it will, but not to how you expected. This kind a will sound like reality, weird of me to be writing something like that but a idea is an idea! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry I didn't give full information on what Sora has but I will on the next chapter! I just want you to think which one it is?

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster!


	2. Longest we have each other

Roxas was driving back home with is younger brother, but both were extremely quiet. Sora was on the passenger seat, looking out the window, deep in thought with a frown on his face.

The blonde would take quick glances at him, feeling somewhat guilty. There last conversation didn't go so well with Roxas refusing to help out on his last wish.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_"I want to see Riku blissfully happy." Roxas looked at Sora dumbfounded, he let go of him to see him properly._

_"What do you mean?" He questioned, confused._

_"I want to help him be with the person he loves the most."_

_Roxas jaw dropped, not believing what his brother was asking for. "Please tell me your kidding, Sora." He couldn't understand that his younger brother would ask such a thing._

_"I'm serious, Roxas." Sora replied with a serious tone that Roxas rarely hears from him._

_"Why! Why would you do that? You're supposed to be happy at the end, not fucking seeing Riku be with someone else!" He was getting angry, he wanted Sora happy not sad, especially since he was running out of time._

_"I want too. I love Riku and I want to see him happy." Sora replied, softly._

_"No I can't help you with this, I would do anything else.. But not this Sora. I don't want to see you heartbroken." Roxas stood up, trying not to look at his younger brother. As much as he wanted to make Sora content, he couldn't do this. _

_"Roxas please.." The brunette pleaded, he knew he couldn't accomplish it on his own, mostly because his illness was already taking a toll on him. He needed his brother's help._

_"I'm sorry, Sora."_

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Sora, please talk to me," Roxas' tone had a hint of pleading, he knew he was getting the silent treatment and he deeply hated it. As he arrived home he parked the car on the driveway, and once he turned off the car Sora made an attempt to quickly get away by opening the door.

"No you're not going anywhere!" He grabbed the brunette's arm, clutching him.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Just leave me alone Roxas." He said, bitterly.

"Not until you stop being mad at me!" He exclaimed, upset. Looking directly at his younger brother's eyes who was not only angry, but simply looking exhausted, not by Roxas but by his illness.

"...Roxas not now.." Sora said, lowly, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Suddenly remembering what the doctor instructed him to do, not to be highly stressed and to have plenty of rest.

Roxas let go of him, slowly releasing his arm. "Sora, I just don't want to see you get hurt.." The blonde's eyes downcast, his voice sounding strained. He finally spoke what he deeply thought but couldn't fully say it, since he wasn't the type of person to easily say his emotions.

The brunette's eyes widened, he never knew that was how Roxas felt. Had he been that selfish? Not thinking of his brother's feelings, by asking him to do something which he wanted no involvement in.

Sora smiled, faintly. "I understand. I'm sorry, Roxas. I should have asked you how you felt about this instead." Guilt was suddenly overwhelming the brunette, he cannot believe he would ask such a thing from Roxas. What kind a brother was he?

"Lets go inside. I don't want to be in the car all day," Roxas joked around, not wanting to take the conversation any further, it was heading sour with the way things were going.

"Okay."

Both brothers got off the car and headed into there home. When they opened the door, going inside, they were met with yelling and shouting.

"Where have you two been!?" A middle age women said, having her hands on her hips, being extremely angry.

Roxas' eyebrow twitched in anger, "We were in the fucking doctors'!" He shouted, clenching his hands into a fist.

The middle age woman named, Larxene, was the caretaker of both Roxas and Sora. She was force to take them in, since she was the step sister of both teen's late mother, much to her dismay. She deeply despised the brothers, especially because they reminded her of her sister, who was the most favored child.

"I don't care where you both were! I gave you chores to do and you didn't do it!" She said, pissed, but Roxas was far more than pissed he was furious.

"I don't fucking care what you give us bitch! Sora is more important to me than your fucking chores!" He growled. Which made Larxene raised her hand towards Roxas.

Slap!

"Roxas!" Sora screeched, examining Roxas' now redden cheek. He caressed his cheek gently to soothe the pain.

"How dare you talk to me like that. After everything I did for you guys, this is how you treat me. You should be grateful you're not in the streets." Larxene exclaimed, loudly.

The blonde glared at her with so much hatred. "I prefer living in the damn streets so we don't have to take your abuse anymore!"

"Roxas, please stop. Lets just go our rooms." Sora insisted, he was trying to ease the tension, but was miserably failing.

"You know what that's not a bad idea." She smirked, ignoring Sora.

"..What?" Sora questioned, nervously, knowing full well what she was about to say.

"I want you both out of here NOW!"

Roxas' eyes widened, "You can't be serious. Sora is sick, he can't be out there. I'll go." He reasoned, now regretting what he said.

The caretaker ginned, evilly. "No. He can go, after all he's going to die soon anyway. I have no use for him."

Sora gasped. He couldn't believe she just said that, his eyes were beginning to get watery. Why did she have to say that?

Roxas gritted his teeth, that was the last straw, the comment went too far! He marched up to Larxene and shove her to the ground, harshly. Larxene looked up at Roxas, feeling frightened. Fearing that Roxas was going to do major damage to her.

"You fucking bitch, I wish I can fucking punch you. But you know what you're not worth it. Burn in hell." Roxas grabbed Sora by his wrist and left the house, going back inside the car to start the vehicle. And driving off, quite fast.

Sora was sniffling, a few tears manage to escape his eyes. Roxas signs, "Sora I'm so sorry. I shouldn't fucking said anything, because of me we're now homeless."

"It's not your fault, Roxas. She has been wanting to get rid of us anyway, I guess this was the perfect time. Besides as longest we have each other that's all we need." He took a deep breath, feeling a headache slowly forming. Not only that he was beginning to get dizzy, but he started seeing patches of yellow from the corner of his eyes. Quickly, shutting his eyes shut to try to remain calm and laid his head back to the seat.

The blonde smiled at the last part Sora said. "I'm glad I have a brother like you... So what do we do now?" Roxas questioned. Not aware of the state Sora was in.

"I can ask Riku if he can let us stay with him for a few days, I'm sure he won't mind." Sora answered, his eyes still shut tight.

"Are you sure?" He asked, focusing on the road.

"Yeah... besides I was thinking it might be time to tell him about everything." Sora announced.

"What? Really?" Roxas finally glanced at Sora, and saw that he was feeling ill. "Sora, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?!" He exclaimed.

Sora softly smiled. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Damn it, Sora! It bothers me when you don't tell me." Roxas stopped the car in a curb, to check on his younger brother. He saw that Sora was slightly pale and his eyes were getting yellow. There's no doubt that the illness was acting up, Sora needed to rest and needed to now.

"Roxas?" The brunette called out.

"Yeah?"

"Dial Riku's number on your phone and pass the phone to me." Sora ordered. "Okay." Roxas grabbed his phone, and dial the number.

The line was ringing till someone picked up. "Hello?" On the other line was Riku. Roxas quickly passed the phone to Sora.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted, cheerfully. Trying to sound normal as possible, ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"What's up Sora! And why do you have Roxas' phone?"

"We been umm.." Sora looked at Roxas for an answer. The blonde just nodded, indicating that it was okay to say the truth.

"We been kicked out of our home. I was wondering if we could stay with you..." he asked. "Just for a couple of days till me and Roxas figure out what to do and find another place." Sora rushed the words quick, so he wouldn't take an advantage of Riku.

He heard Riku gasp through the phone, "Yes you guys can stay with me, I have an extra room in my apartment." he stated.

"Thanks Riku, I'll fill you in on the details later," he said.

"Alright, later Sora." Both hanged up.

"Let's go, Roxas. We can stay for a while with Riku... Oww" Sora suddenly, winced, his arms and legs ache in tremendous pain. He bit his lips so he wouldn't scream. This wasn't new but the pain was, it was more painful then the other times his body ache. It felt like stings of needles.

Roxas cussed, he couldn't do anything to help his brother, and that hurt him. But he suddenly remember something. "Breath in and out, Sora! The doctor said when you body becomes like that you have to inhale. It won't stop it but it will reduce the pain. Do it." he instructed. Remembering everything the doctor told him that will ease the pain momentarily that comes from the illness.

Sora nodded and did what his older brother demanded.

Breathing in and out. Breathing in and out. Breathing in and out. After a whole five minutes of inhaling and exhaling, his body ache less. Much to Sora's relief.

"It worked Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, happily. Forgetting that the pain he just felt, and happy that it was gone.

"Yeah.." Roxas said, saddened, noticing something.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, confused.

The blonde shook his head, "Nothing, lets go to Riku's place so you can rest." He didn't want to make his younger brother worried, he was going to make him smile, bring him happiness.

Sora blinked, "Okay."

As Roxas drove off, a thought was wondering through his mind. 'He's in the last stage.. He doesn't have much time left.'

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I was going to put what Sora had but the story line got the best of me so next time! So what will the next chapter will be about? And now does Roxas know so much? Does Sora have few moths to live then? And what about Riku's reactions?! Stay tuned!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	3. Wondering

Roxas and Sora finally arrived at Riku's apartment, parking there vehicle then turning off the car. It was nice of Riku to let them stay with him for a few days.

"We're here." Roxas said, faintly smiling.

Sora weakly grinned, trying so hard to show his true signature grin but was failing. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

The brunette opened the car door to get off, but stopped when he couldn't feel his legs, either they were numbed or sleeping, Sora didn't know.

"Wait Sora, let me help you up." Roxas offered, getting off and going to the other side of the car.

"I don't think I can walk at all, Roxas. I don't feel my legs..." He tried to moved them but only managed to slightly twitch instead. This would happen to him often, he couldn't feel his legs after the tremendous pain and shaking that he would get on his legs and arms.

Sora groaned, then Roxas got an idea. "I'll carry you."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of heavy." Sora was embarrassed that his older brother was going to carry him, he felt like he was troubling Roxas. He hated that his body was slowly failing on him.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" He snapped, playfully. Then hoisted Sora up to his arms carrying bridal style.

"This is so embarrassing. I feel like a princess!" Sora blushed, whining. Deep down though he was beginning to get sleepy, he was so comfy just by being hold on.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and started walking to Riku's apartment, with his younger brother in his arms. He knew Riku was expecting them so he didn't bother to knock and just enter inside.

"Riku we're here," the blonde shouted out loud, finally relieved that there in place so Sora can relax. He walked in the living room, hoping to find a couch he can lay Sora on. And he did!

"Okay Sora now you can rest!" Roxas looked at his younger brother only to see that he had fallen asleep. Roxas sighs, yet content.

"Roxas? Why are you carrying Sora? Is he hurt?" Riku entered the living room with his voice full of concern.

"No he was just being lazy and accidently fell asleep." He lied. Roxas couldn't say anything it was Sora's place to.

Riku chuckled, "That's Sora for you."

"Yeah do you mind if I put him on the couch?" The blonde asked.

The silverette teen blinked. "Not at all. You guys can get anything and sit down anywhere. I'll show you guy's the room you'll be staying in when Sora awakens."

"Thanks Riku." Roxas was grateful that Sora had a best friend like Riku.

Roxas went towards the couch and slowly laid his beloved brother on it. He hoped that Sora wouldn't wake up because he needed to rest. Then Roxas sat on the floor crisscross, watching his brother and holding his hand affectionately.

Riku was slightly confused as to what Roxas was doing? "Roxas, what are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask, he knew they were close brothers but not that close?

"Enjoying every little moment with him..." Roxas answered, in a distant tone with sadness.

Riku frowned. That wasn't an answer he was expecting from someone like Roxas, but he didn't press on asking. Sometimes the brothers can be random and mysterious, easily changing the subject by joking around.

An hour has past, and Roxas has been in the same spot where he was, holding onto Sora's hand. He didn't care if Riku looked at him weird as if he gone crazy.

Then Sora woke up from his nap, "Mmhh," he yawned, tiredly. His blue eyes were still yellow and slightly bloodshot looking.

"Roxas?"

"Hey. You're finally awake sleepyhead." Roxas teased, letting go of his brother's hand.

"Are we at Riku's?" Sora asked, sitting up and looking around his surrounding.

"Yeah we're here but Sora I think-"

Sora caught Roxas off by calling out his best friend, "RIKU!" He shouted out happily.

Riku enter the living room with a smile on his face. "Finally your up, you were asleep for a whole hour Sora!"

Sora giggled. "Sorry I must had been sleepy." Then suddenly his stomach growled loud, indicating that he was hungry.

Both Riku and Roxas looked at him before they burst out laughing which made Sora blushed.

"What do you want to eat Sora? I'll make you anything." Roxas offered, his laughter still intact in his voice.

"Hmm.. Spaghetti! That's the best!" Sora said, childishly.

"Okay. Then I'll be in the kitchen cooking," the blonde left the living room, leaving Riku and Sora to talk.

"So what happened?" Riku asked while stitting down beside Sora, he wanted to know what happened at his home, well Ex-home now.

"Larxene kicked us out because Roxas talked back to her." Sora said it shortly.

"Figures." Riku muttered under his breath in a upset tone, leave it to Roxas to mess everything up.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Its not his fault so don't blame Roxas." Sora claimed, he was getting protective of his older brother.

"Sora because of Roxas you're out of your home. You guys have no where to go!" Riku stated, sternly.

The brunette whimpered hearing his best friend's serious voice. "But he didn't mean it, he was just defending me. He went with me to the doc-" Sora covered his mouth with his hands before he could say anything else.

"Where did Roxas go with you?" Riku questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Umm, the.. store!" Sora quickly replied, lying.

"Sora you're lyi-" Riku's phone that was in his pocket began to ring, then the silverette smiled. "She texted me!"

"Who?" Sora asked, but he already knew who, the girl Riku liked.

"Namine! Yesterday I finally had the courage to give her my number." He smiled, and read the message that said 'Hey, its Namine!'

"Look at you, you're so happy Riku."

"Sora I had a crush on her for six months, how can I not be happy about this." He exclaimed, happily, quickly replying 'What's up, Namine!' then sending the message.

The brunette sighed but smiled to Riku. "I'm happy for you Riku. I hope she's the one for you." Deep down Sora felt like he was breaking, like sharp needles were stabbing him in his heart. He had to get used to it because he was going to help Riku out.

"Me too. She's amazing Sora, you should meet her. I think you'll get along well with her." Riku suggested, a small little blush forming on his cheeks just by talking about her.

"I'll meet her soon. After all I want to see you with her till the very _end_," Sora said grinning but he was being serious.

Riku eyes widened, he froze at hearing that, that sounded like someone would say before they would die. "What do you mea-" Just as he was about to ask what he meant Roxas entered the room saying the spaghetti was done.

"Yes, food!" Sora got up slowly, making sure his legs weren't numb and they weren't, so he rushed off to the kitchen smelling the delicious food in the air, leaving behind Riku who was deep in thoughts.

"I wonder is he... Nah, no way. Sora would tell me if anything was wrong." Riku said out loud to himself, shrugging. He got up as well to join the other brothers, but in the back of his mind something was bothering him.

Oh Riku, if only he knew that for a moment he was indeed correct.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This story is getting to emotional, when I was writing it I felt like crying! Anyways, YES!, updated another story! I'm on a roll, just a couple more stories to go, man I'm getting lazy...

_Now try to guess what Sora's illness is!?_

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


End file.
